List of Skylanders in Skylanders: Creation
This is a list of Skylanders in Skylanders: Creation. Reposed Core Characters Magic *Banzai Spyro *Electric Wizard Voodood *Bewitched Double Trouble *Bug Monster Wrecking Ball *Beast Brain Pop Fizz *Controller Cobra Cadabra Earth *Smackdown Terrafin *Crystal Spike Bash *Rune Rock Prism Break *Duskshine Flashwing *Hyper Venom Scorp *Boulderdash Rocky Roll Water *Double Harpoon Gill Grunt *Frost Ape Slam Bam *Whirlpool Wham Shell *Artic Blade Chill *Starfish Boomerang Riptide *Bubble Beam Echo Fire *Disastrous Vomit Eruptor *Hunter Flameslinger *Falcon Sunburn *Burning Frisbee Hot Dog *Movie Star Fryno *Flamesteel Smolderdash Tech *Turret Trigger Happy *Boom Time Boomer *Techno Armor Drobot *Fixer Sprocket *Wreck Tech Wind-Up *Flight Shuttle Chopper Life *Fan Girl Stealth Elf *Plant Wing Camo *Jetpack Zook *Oak Wood Stump Smash *High Score Shroomboom *Bee Call Bumble Blast Undead *Ghost Summoner Cynder *Egyptian Chop Chop *Hammer Chain Ghost Roaster *Rodeo Fright Rider *Dusk Demon Roller Brawl *Soul Eater Grim Creeper Air *Weathery Whirlwind *Roar Attack Sonic Boom *Windsucker Jet-Vac *Gusting Pop Thorn *Power Shred Scratch *Gorilla Fling Kong New Core Characters Magic *Sparklight *Josh McCoy *Scorpisand *Play-Dune Earth *Pill Burr *Amberoll *ElecTrick *Breakfree Water *Tidal *Freezevolt *Bubble Bee *Tidepool Fire *Canoroo *Oil Boil *Buffalo Wing *Chandelroar Tech *Soundbot *Error *Lauging Stock *Gamewarp Life *Timbervine *Ivy Bloom *Booty Kick *Jungle Girl Undead *Spook *Freakout *Toxegg *Copy Bat Air *Spinwolf *Red Raven *Headache *Volt Strike Minis 8 of the new Minis are new Minis for old games and the other 8 new Minis are based off new core Skylanders. Magic *Mega Ram Spry (reposed) *Ninjitsu Mini Jini (reposed) *Sodapop - Miniature version of Pop Fizz. *Josh Jr. - Miniature version of Josh McCoy. Earth *Fanged Terrabite (reposed) *Triceratops Armor Bop (reposed) *Flashie - Miniature version of Flashwing. *Brickwee - Miniature version of Breakfree. Water *Tidal Wave Gill Runt (reposed) *Sailor Thumpling (reposed) *Bong Shell - Miniature version of Wham Shell. *Lil' Freeze - Miniature version of Freezevolt. Fire *Magma Coal Weeruptor (reposed) *Hog Wild Small Fry (reposed) *Puplit - Miniature version of Hot Dog. *Chandelo - Miniature version of Chandelroar. Tech *Moneyhorse Trigger Snappy (reposed) *Airplane Drobit (reposed) *Spin-Up - Miniature version of Wind-Up. *Beep - Miniature version of Error. Life *Jungle Whisper Elf (reposed) *Oxbringer Barkley (reposed) *Stem Smash - Miniature version of Stump Smash. *Shooty Kick - Miniature version of Booty Kick. Undead *Super Vision Eye-Small (reposed) *Sorceror Hijinx (reposed) *Cyind - Miniature version of Cynder. *Scairo - Miniature version of Spook. Air *Horn Blast Breeze (reposed) *Turbo Pet-Vac (reposed) *Pipsqueak - Miniature version of Pop Thorn. *Blitz - Miniature version of Volt Strike. Special Type Magic *Girl Power (Level Builder) *Spellcast (Level Builder) *Cloaked Hoot Loop (Reposed SWAP Force) *Chained Trap Shadow (Reposed SWAP Force) *Brainy Blastermind (Reposed Trap Master) *Brass Knuckle (New Trap Master) Earth *Statue Magic (Level Builder) *Cementaur (Level Builder) *Mineral Rubble Rouser (Reposed SWAP Force) *Mtyh Shield Doom Stone (Reposed SWAP Force) *Earthquake Wallop (Reposed Trap Master) *Rocker (New Trap Master) Water *Aquaribot (Level Builder) *Submarina (Level Builder) *Shipwreck Wash Buckler (Reposed SWAP Force) *Roller Skate Freeze Blade (Reposed SWAP Force) *Frost Archer Snap Shot (Reposed Trap Master) *Polar Wave (New Trap Master) Fire *Flare Beam (Level Builder) *Tyrancano (Level Builder) *Dynamaniac Blast Zone (Reposed SWAP Force) *Scroll Beast Fire Kraken (Reposed SWAP Force) *Sword Wielder Wildfire (Reposed Trap Master) *Nate Bourland (CouyZ's traditional OC character;New Trap Master) Tech *Constructron (Level Builder) *Toastermind (Level Builder) *Mecha Magna Charge (Reposed SWAP Force) *Hooker Spy Rise (Reposed SWAP Force) *Uppercut Jawbreaker (Reposed Trap Master) *Shok (CouyZ's traditional OC character;New Trap Master) Life *Florrest (Level Builder) *Timbark (Level Builder) *Supreme Stink Bomb (Reposed SWAP Force) *Orangutan Grilla Drilla (Reposed SWAP Force) *Sheilder Tough Luck (Reposed Trap Master) *Blossom (not the Powerpuff Girl;New Trap Master) Undead *Gravestone (Level Builder) *Liz Wiz (Level Builder) *Ringoff Night Shift (Reposed SWAP Force) *Cobra Rattle Shake (Reposed SWAP Force) *Haunted Krypt King (Reposed Trap Master) *Web Sight (New Trap Master) Air *Dreamwish (Level Builder) *Magicloud (Level Builder) *Aerial Free Ranger (Reposed SWAP Force) *Pilot Boom Jet (Reposed SWAP Force) *Flarevoltz Thunderbolt (Reposed Trap Master) *Ztriker (New Trap Master) Category:Character Lists